Returning the Favor
by DarthSylar
Summary: When you help somepony, its best to return the favor down the line. Even if they don't ask for it. This is one such story of how two ponies became heroes to one another. FlutterMac and Mare-Do-Well story. Enjoy and review please.


Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters are property of Hasbro, I wish they were mine. Please enjoy.

The sun began its slow descent as day turned to dusk on yet another day of hard work on Sweet Apple Acres. Macintosh trudged through the orchards filling a few more a barrels before turning in for the night. It wasn't that the trees were any more stubborn with their crop or that he lacked the strength to buck, far from it…he just lacked the strength to go on. A part of his family had left him. It couldn't have been a month since his little…un-sister left. He felt bitter and angry. Said she wanted 'a change in scenery. To live the sophisticated life in Manehatten.' He felt a rage boil over him like when he used to be in school, before he left to tend the orchards, and releases it into a power buck that shook the poor tree violently…no apples fell.

Looking up he found the tree bare of its crop. Upon a quick investigation he noticed several small footprints leading out of the orchard.

"Varmitts." He sneered under his breath. Following them to edge of the woods he then found hoofprints alongside the critters'

"and thieves." He felt a strong rage flow over him. He couldn't believe anypony in town would do such a terrible thing as to steal from the Apples. Their crop was their life and the town had always had respected them. _Had to be an outsider_. He thought to himself, following the tracks deeper and deeper until he heard the chatter of little animals, he found them. He unleashed a burst of speed, his hooves thundering and echoing in the darkness of the Everfree Forest. Coming to a small clearing he scatters the creatures. He looked around for any sign of the theif. Turning around each tree until.

*umph* *eep*

Macintosh opened his eyes after running into the other pony. His eyes were met by two shimmering sapphires. They slow moved apart from each other, neither averting their gaze. She was a Pegasus pony, about as tall as him but slender and lanky. Her pink mane, which hid half of her face, almost sparkled in the slivers of sunlight filtering through the trees and the wind blew it gently over her yellow coat. She was…beautiful. He made a step forward and extended a hoof…She squeaked softly and fell back on her rump and curled into a small bundle. He put his hoof down.

"Ah'm sorry if I startled ya. Thought ya were a thief. Ah work the orchard outside of these woods and." His gaze left hers as he looked at the small bushel of apples behind her. "…and it um looks like ah found her." Looking back at her, she started to speak, her voice hushed and gentle.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. It's just. I fell and then I found these animals, they were scared by this big explosion and helped them out and…I…I got my Cutie Mark!" Her voice rose to a high squeak at that, his eyes drifted to her flank seeing a three pink butterflies cutie mark. His eyes lingered perhaps too long when she continued. "But, the animals were getting hungry and they lead me to these trees and…Oh please don't be angry. I just couldn't see them so sad. I'll pay for them. I promise." Her eyes were as wide as saucers and tearing up. His Pa had taught him to be a gentlecolt to everypony, specially the fillyfolk.

"Nnope. Ya'll don't hav'ta pay me nothing, sugarcube. Ya'll were jus helpin the critters."

"Really oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She fluttered into the air and wrapped her forehooves around his neck almost losing his balance. Mac felt thankful that she could not see the his cheeks redden.

"It's fine. Now, let's get out of here it ain't safe-" A piercing howl resonates through the forest as Macintosh heard the harsh breaths a figure behind him. The yellow Pegasus had him in a vice grip clinging for dear life, eyes closed shut out of fear of the creature behind him. "at night." He finished with a gulp.

Setting four hooves on the ground, the frightened filly curled up beneath him. As he turned to face the creature behind him, horror struck him as he gazed upon a Manticore. Though fear was washing away all his strength , he knew is he showed fear it would surely strike them down. He knew to stand his ground. Couldn't let it slip past him. Can't let her get hurt.

Macintosh let out a defiant snort and stared down the beast. Their eyes locked. Neither backing down. It was going to be a fight, one that he'd dare not lose.

"Miss." She craned her head to see him, his face straight forward locked in an intense staring contest. "Miss, when Ah hit him. Ah want you fly, as high as you can and get out of here." He watched, out of the corner of his eye, her groan as she attempted to extend her wings, a futile effort.

"I…I can't. I'm too scared" she barely squeaked out. He couldn't let her run. So fight it is.

"Just stay here and what for mah word. The Run! Back to the orchard! Do you understand!" She slowly nodded, her eyes filled with terror.

Macintosh began to slowly march towards the snarling manticore. Even though it appeared to be a youngin, it didn't mean it was any less dangerous. Its eyes were firmly focused on Mac as he began to the circle the creature, doing his best to give the filly a chance to escape. When he had successfully lead the manticore so that it was facing away for the pegasus.

"NOW! RUN!" With the manticore swiftly turned unfurling its wings and raising its dreaded stinger-tail as it roared at the now hastily retreating pony. Macintosh took his chance with the creature distracted to deliver a swift buck to one of it legs. The creature roared out in pain as it dropped to one knee and swung its tail knocking Macintosh into a nearby tree. He quickly rose and chased after the filly while the creature lifted itself slightly above the ground, as to not agitate it injured leg and took flight after the retreating ponies.

Macintosh could hear the creatures roar and wing beats as he pulled every ounce of strength into catching up with the filly. He found her shaking on the ground, she had tripped over a fallen log and had sprained one of her legs. He quickly hefted her over his shoulders and on to his back and galloped at his top speed to make up for the lost time. The continued cries of their pursuer driving them foreword as its dread visage grew ever closer. Soon he could see the exit of the forest and few yards further was the safety of Sweet Apple Acres.

But suddenly their avenue for escape was blocked, as the maticore landed in front of them unleashing a terrifying roar. Macintosh could feel the little filly on his back shudder with terror as he quickly dodged the monster's dreaded stinger tail. With another skillful dodge as it lunged forward, the red pony caused it to crash into a nearby tree. He dropped the filly from his back and charged at the tree the creature dodging the earth pony's powerful buck. With that last burst of energy Macintosh collapsed and watched the creature howl with delight as it raised its paws, sharp claws barred. He could hear the pegasus screaming for his safety, but unbeknownst to everypony there Macintosh hadn't missed his target. Within a matter of seconds the tree he bucked came crashing down on the manticore pinning it to the ground, its dreaded stinger tail flailing uselessly.

Macintosh paid no attention to the creature as he walked towards the filly, her eyes wide from the excitement. She suddenly galloped towards him and wrapped her forelegs around him, gently crying into his mane.

"You should have been more careful. You shouldn't have done that for me." Mac grabbed her forelegs and held them in his hooves as he stared into her cerulean eyes.

"It was nothing, miss. Ah would have done it for anypony. Even an apple thief like you." He said flashing a sly grin. The filly's canary coat almost became as red as his own with blush.

They walk out of the Everfree forest and back to the tree where Mac had found the tracks. Along the way, several animals began to trail behind the pair and would even climb up upon the pegasus filly. Laying on her wings or nesting in her hair, Macintosh had never seen such harmony between a pony and the critters. Upon reaching their destination the filly bid farewell to her animal friends, who scattered back into the woods. She turned and the colt and filly were once more entranced by the others' eyes. Macintosh broke the silence.

"That sure is an amazing talent, miss?"

"Um, fluttershy." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Macintosh approached her and tried hear her any better.

"Ah'm sorry, your name is?" She retreated, her hair covering her face.

"fluttershy" barely more than a squeak.

"Ah'm sorry I didn't quite-"

"FLUTTERSHY!" A loud voice a cyan colored blur touched down between the two ponies. Starting Macintosh and further startling the quite pegasus. The new pony, a rainbow maned pegasus with a lighting bolt for a cutie mark, continued to talk to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy. I'm so glad I found you. Are you okay Did see what I did? Did you? Did you?"

"Oh. Um, yes I'm okay Rainbow. But I didn't see what you did. I fell and got lost." Fluttershy righted herself and stood up. "And I found these animals and they got scared. But I helped them feel safe and I got my cutie mark."

"Way to go shy. I got mine too." _Two friends getting cutie marks on the same day, that's just uncanny. _Macintosh thought as he watched Fluttershy explain the whole story to Rainbow Dash, who would frequently butt in to talk about herself.

"And then we left the forest and that's how we got here. I'm very thankful he found me." Fluttershy finished sheepishly hiding behind her mane as she pointed at Macintosh. The rainbow manned filly turned to face him.

"Taking down a manticore all on your own! Not bad, for a hayseed earth pony!" Macintosh just looked back at her, not acknowledging the back handed comment. "Well. Thanks. Really. Shy is my best pal and when she fell I was worried about her." Mac could see her into her eyes. They were as sincere as he could tell.

"It was nothing miss Dash. Ah was just glad to help a pony in need."

"No, I will make it up to you. I will definitely name you in my autobiography, Dashing through Dangerous Rainbows, the story of Rainbow Danger Dash…" Mac once more stared on with no expression. "It's a working title. Now come on Shy were going to miss supper." With that she took off in the sky in a spectrum colored blur. Fluttershy on the other hand gently lifted into the sky.

"Thank you so much mr…"

"Macintosh, Macintosh Apple. And it was pleasure to meet you to Miss Shy."

"Macintosh. And it was pleasure to meet you as well. I'll pay you back somehow, I promise." She blushed as she waved goodbye. Mac was thankful for red coat hiding his own blush he walked back to the orchard, his memories filled with his adventure with Fluttershy

A Few Years Later

Celestia's majestic sun hung high in the noon sky above Ponyville. Macintosh Apple or Big Macintosh, he was called now, was strolling through town with a large cart of apples and his little sister Applebloom on his back.

"And then Scoots shouted, Cutie Mark Crusader hide and seekers. And she started counting to a eleventy-billion. But Ah tell ya she didn't find us. We must've been hiding for hours before she called it quits. But she did have this weird wig on and the club house was all messy. Ya know how hard it is to get hoof prints out wood." Macintosh really did love listening to his sister prattle on about her friends and their misadventures. He had never left the farm all that much. So besides the occasional apple delivery, hearing about the days' crusades was his way of adventuring.

"Afternoon, Big Mac." Roseluck said. "Summer weather treating you well."

"Eeyup."

"Here are your apples, Roseluck" Applebloom said extending a small bag awaiting payment.

"Oh yes. I'll have Daisy and Lily come around from the back and unload them." She said as she tossed a few bits into the back.

"Still don't why you three need so many apples." Applebloom said closing the bag and once more perching on Macintosh's back.

"Oh its for Fluttershy." Mac's ears perked up. He had heard a few years back that Fluttershy had moved down to Ponyville. Then he got to listen to AJ talk about her when became friends after delivering apples for her critters. He'd see her out of the corner of his every so often and hear how she would take in the crusaders for sleepovers. She sounded just as sweet and shy as the day he met her. She had long been on his mind since the day of that daring rescue. A day he couldn't forget, but in his heart he feared she had forgotten him. Seeing as she never made an attempt to talk to him. "She marches her bunnies through here for her little census and they eat the apples right quickly. And then we use the cores for fertilizer in the garden."  
>"Huh, well that explains why she doesn't buy that many apples round this time, right Big Mac."<br>"Eeyup."

"Well, We'll be back in a few to pick up the cart. Come on Big Mac, Sugarcube Corner is just down this hill and I have a craving for some muffins.

"Eeyup." Macintosh never much understood this hill. It was far too steep for any cart or transport, yet consistently he has read of dangerous accidents occurring. Why the road isn't just made more level is a enigma beyond him. He had an apple on his flanks, not a scroll.

As he made it down the hill he noticed that several new posters had appeared. They had a red background with the imposing figure of a pony wearing a wide brimmed hat in silhouette. He was about to ask Applebloom if she knew what it meant when he heard somepony scream out behind them.

"RUN AWAY CART!" Just as they had said the cart that he had left with The Flower Trio had somehow been pushed down the steep hill, collided with him and Applebloom, before they could even react, knocking them into the cart. He and Applebloom peaked over the edge of the fast moving out of control vehicle and saw that they were going to fly off of a cliff face. Applebloom screamed for help, tears streaming down her face. Mac wracked his mind for a solution. Nothing to slow the cart down, not enough time to jump with possibly hurting either himself or Applebloom severely. He look down dejectedly as he realized there was no real hope for himself of Applebloom. He quietly pulled his sister into a hug and they both closed their eyes as they felt themselves fist leave the edge of the cliff and the cart beneath them begin to drop.

They felt like time had stopped and that they were hovering above the Cliffside. Then they heard cheers from the other townsponies. They opened their eyes and saw that they were suspended above precarious peak by a rope. They craned their heads up to see that the rope was being held by pegasus pony wearing a purple spandex outfit, with blue highlights, a billowing cape that flowed in the wind and a matching wide brimmed hat. Their mystery savior gently flew them back on to solid ground and let down softly, before landing herself. Applebloom ran up to the pony, gripping her in a tight hug.

"Oh thank yah. Thank yah so much. If it weren't for you we'd have been goners." The pony returned the hug and set Applebloom down and gently rustled her mane, eliciting more cheers and flurry of flashes from the spontaneous photo mob that had arrived. The pony was about to turn and leave when Macintosh called out to her.

"Please, wait!" The pony turned slowly; there was silence in the townsponies. Macintosh had said words…that weren't his trademarked eeyup or nnope. "Thank you. For saving us. Ah though we's were doomed. But then you swooped in and saved our hides. The Apple Family and Ah'm eternally thankful." Mac extended his hoof towards the masked pony. The pony began to reach out to meet his hoof, when suddenly they pointed off in the distance. Everpony turned to see what the masked mystery pony had wanted them to see, finding nothing but empty space. Upon turning back the mysterious pony was gone. The crowd once more erupted into cheers. Mac and Applebloom quickly made their way off of the streets to avoid the paparazzi ponies and began the walk home.

"Who was that, Applebloom. Who save us?" Macintosh asked his mind still racing from the excitement.

"Oh, that was the Mysterious Mare-Do-Well. She's a regular super hero for Ponyville and ah can't believe she save us. Oh, Scoots is going to be so jealous." Applebloom then began to tell him all she knew of the heroine in a mile-a-minute pace that would make Pinkie Pie say, slow down.

"Mare-Do-Well." Macintosh said quietly as he reflected on the pegasus who save his life. He knew that if it was the last thing he did on this earth, he would meet her again and see if in any way he can return the favor. That being the courteous and gentlecolt thing to do when somepony helps you. He craned his eyes upwards and daydreamed of meeting her again.

Just outside of Ponyville, in a humble cottage. The Mysterious Mare-Do-Well was hiding behind her door and took her mask. She was breathing heavy. Not from the rescue or the arrival of the paparazzi, since she hated the spotlight, but because of how close she was to…him. She hadn't even so much as looked at him since she moved to Ponyville. Petrified to try and reconnect with her savior. Scared that he wouldn't remember her after all these years and wouldn't return the feelings she held for him, secret from even her closet friend. He had long been on her mind since his daring rescue. Now the shoe was on the other hoof and she had returned the favor, so to speak. The first pony she ever met from ponyville. She not just saved the kindest and most heroic pony she had ever met and his little sister, but he was eager to thank her for what she'd done.

Her nerves finally calmed and she slipped out of the meticulously hoof stitched costume from her generous friend. She walked over to the kitchen to find a very grouchy rabbit impatiently tapping his foot.

"I'm sorry Angel bunny. I didn't mean to be late." Her gentle voice spoke with genuine concern for her animal companion. "Just you wait, I'll have a nice big carrot cake for you in a jiffy." Fluttershy said as she began to prepare a feast for her pet, whilst she looked off into the sky, daydreaming about the stallion she had saved.

I hope you enjoy the fic and please add a review. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
